A Season for Giving
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Kelly pulls her crushes name out of the secret Santa hat and in an act of desperation she gives up the one thing she has left from her family, but maybe she will get the best gift she could receive, someone who understands her pain. KellyxCrimson Oneshot


**A/N: Okay, this is A little oneshot I am writing for my good friend xtheCountryGirl. It is Christmas themed and contains cross over couples. I do not own the characters; I just came up with the plot.**

**I really hope you like it xtheCountryGirl! **

**Pairing: Kelly KellyxTommy Mercer also Feautring Maryse Ouellet [Maryse Mercer.]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Season For Giving<em>**

* * *

><p>Kelly's POV.<p>

I was late again. I ran through the open door and took a seat in the very back of the room just as the professor was turning on the overhead projector.

"You're late again Miss Orton." The Professor said to me without looking up from the computer screen.

I looked around the room and notice that all eyes were on me. "I'm sorry sir, It won't happen again." I said for what seemed like the then thousandth time that semester. I was lucky he hadn't kicked me out yet. Would I ever get used to having to get up on my own?

"I think we've heard that one before Miss Orton." I felt my heart race as he looked at me from the front of the room. "However, since you caught me in a good mood I will allow you to stay." He smiled.

"Thank you sir." I knew I was blushing and I heard a few of my classmates laugh at me but I didn't care.

"Now, I know that a lot of you think that celebrating Christmas in school is a kiddy thing but I think it will be a good way for us to get to know one another better." He smiled as he shook a baseball cap in his hand. What was he planning? "I have all of your names on slips of paper in this hat. I am going to go around the room and you all will draw one name out of the hat and it will be your job to get that person one gift."

"A secret Santa" someone said.

"Precisely." He held the cap out to a boy sitting in the front row. He reached inside and pulled out a slip of paper and read the name.

Why was I so nervous? It is just a secret Santa project. I looked around the room trying to think of what I would get the people if I pulled their name from the hat. My eyes landed on a boy in the back. I had noticed him the first the day of class, he was incredibly handsome.. He had light read hair and tanned skin. He was dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket. He was so handsome but I had never gotten the nerve to talk to him. I didn't even know his name.

When the professor brought the cap in front of me I reached inside and pulled out a name.

_Tommy Mercer. _

Who is Tommy Mercer? I thought as I looked around the room. I didn't pay much attention to who was who I was just there to get my education and get out.

I watched as everyone around the room drew a name. The professor returned to the front of the room and sat the empty ball cap on the table. "Now let's go around the room and introduce ourselves so we know who we are buying for." He said and pointed at the girl in the first seat on the right hand side of the room to begin. I watched moving my eyes from person to person waiting to find out who Tommy Mercer was.

It was now the cute red-headed boy's turn to introduce himself. I smiled in his direction as he sat up straight in his chair. "I'm Tommy Mercer" he said.

I almost gasped. That was Tommy Mercer. He was so handsome. I had no clue what I should buy him, hopefully I didn't have to talk to him. WouIdn't it be my luck I'd pull my class crush's name out of the secret Santa hat? I was sure he wouldn't know who got him the present, which would be a good thing just in case I messed up and bought him something he didn't like.

What would he like? I've never talked to him. I sighed and glanced at him. He looked a little bit like he was trying to be the bad boy. Great. What do you get your resident bad boy for a secret Santa present?

* * *

><p>Tommy's POV<p>

I had no clue what I should get Kelly Orton for her secret Santa present. She was drop dead beautiful with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She was any man's dream and I had to try to get her a good present. I dropped my books on the bed in my dorm and decided I was going to need help from someone who would know what to get a girl like Kelly. I texted my younger sister Maryse and asked her if she would help me get a present for Kelly. She would know exactly what to get Kelly, Maryse was a model and scheduled her photo shoots around her classes she knew everything there was to know about all of that girly stuff.

_Sure bro, I'll help you._

Maryse was dating my best friend from High school Matt. At first I wasn't sure if I liked the idea of the two of them together but they made each other happy and I grew to live with it. I thanked her and told her I would meet her at the mall on Saturday.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, I was standing by the large fountain in the middle of the mall waiting for my sister. I must have been crazy thinking it was a good idea to meet her in a mall of all places. She was probably shopping while I was waiting.<p>

"Tommy!" Maryse ran up and hugged me. I laughed and hugged my baby sister. "Now, you have to buy a present for a certain special girl" she teased as she flipped some golden locks over her shoulder.

"It's for a class. Secret Santa." I said rolling my eyes. "She doesn't even know who I AM." She didn't, there was no way I was good enough for a beautiful, smart and sweet girl like Kellly. I had noticed her the first day of classes but she never noticed me and maybe it was better off that way.

"PLEASE." My sister stuck her hand in front of my face in her traditional 'Maryse hand' "If she wasn't special you wouldn't be looking for the perfect present." She giggled. "It's okay bro, you can like her." She seized my hand and dragged me toward a large department store. "What do you think this girl will like?"

"I don't know that's why I called you." I said rolling my eyes. I was in deep trouble.

"Well who is she maybe I know her?" Mayrse said pulling me toward the nearest department store.

"Kelly Orton" I responded.

Maryse gasped and placed a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"What, what's so funny."

"Nothing Tommy, nothing. I know the PERFECT present, but you can't buy it here." She said.

* * *

><p>Kelly's POV<p>

.Monday Morning.

It was perfect. I placed the red bow on the long white envelope and put it in her purse. I only hope he liked it as much as I thought he would. When I found out that Tommy was my crush I had to get him the perfect present. Maybe he would notice me? Apparently, My roommate's friend Maryse Mercer is his sister. I had talked to Maryse on numerous occasions but I didn't know. Luckily I was able to get some information from her about what her brother liked.

_Unfortunately everything he liked came with quite the price. _Not that it wasn't worth it, if he was anything like his sister, who was a complete sweetheart, I would love to get a chance with him.

She told me he was a criminal justice major and he wanted to be a state police officer. He was also a volunteer firefighter. He was into sports, music and a lot of other things. He was also a veteran. He had served time in Iraq.

I also found out he was born and raised right here in Cleveland, unlike his sister Maryse, who was actually his step sister but they didn't act like it.

So I bought him season tickets to see the Cleveland Cavaliers.

But in order to bye them I had to sell the diamond necklace that I inherited from my grandmother.

I wiped away a tear that fell from my eye as I shoved the receipt from the pawn shop into my desk.

I told my self it would be worth it if I could get him to notice me. I couldn't pass up the opportunity that he might like me.

But he was also rich and that was one thing I was not.

I slid my purse onto my shoulder and left my dorm. Hopefully he likes it.

* * *

><p>Tommy's POV<p>

I sat in my seat in class waiting for Kelly. I had her present sitting on the desk in front of me. I had so many things I wanted to say to her. So many questions I wanted to ask her. The story Maryse had told me about Kelly blew my mind. She was a thousand times the person I originally believed her to be, and seeing I already believed her to be an angel it was shocking I could think more of her.

I stared at the blonde as she walked through the door. She looked beautiful like always. Her blonde hair was straight and part of it was pulled back. She was wearing jeans and a black sweater. It seemed so simple but on her it looked elegant.

She took her seat and pulled a long white envelope out of her purse with a large red bow on it.

"You may all exchange your gifts. Than have some hot chocolate and cookies." The professor smiled at us and motioned to the table in the front of the room which was covered in assorted cookies that I assumed the professor baked.

Kelly stood up and so did I. She approached me and handed me the envelope. "I really hope you like it." She said quietly. She didn't seem like the type that would be shy but she only looked me in the eye for a second before she looked away.

I opened the envelope. I was shocked when I pulled out season tickets for the Cavaliers. Now Maryse's story made sense.

I smiled at her and gently pulled her into a hug. I obviously started her at first but after a second she hugged me back.

"Thank you Kelly." I smiled at her than held her present out to her. "Here you go."

She smiled. "We pulled each other's names." She said quietly as she ripped it open. She opened the small white box. She gasped and looked at me.

I was surprised to see the tears well up in her beautiful blue eyes. She turned and quickly left the room.

_What the hell? _

I ran after her. She was halfway down the hallway when I caught up to her. "Kelly, I'm sorry. I thought it would make you happy." I placed my hand on her shoulder and gently guided her into a hug.

"How did you know?"

"My sister told me." I said wiping a tear off of her cheek. I couldn't understand why she was crying. "Why did you sell it Kelly?"

She looked up at me and sighed. "Well, I. . .didn't have the money to get your present. You see, when I was seventeen my parents passed away in a plane crash. My older brother got a job but we're still struggling. I have to take out a lot of loans to go here even with my scholarship." She said, never meeting my eyes.

I felt for her. I knew what it was like to lose someone. "So you sold your grandmother's necklace to buy me season tickets to see my favorite basketball team." I couldn't understand I had never spoken to her. Not that I didn't want to but she was just so sweet. Why would she buy me such a big present?

"I really like you. I mean, I think you are. . ." she blushed. "I thought maybe if the gift got your attention we could maybe. . . talk more."

I was shocked. "Kelly, you are a beautiful, sweet and wonderful girl, all you had to do is walk up to me and I would have fallen for you." I told her the truth. "When Maryse told me that you sold the only thing you had that belonged to your grandmother I had to get it back for you." I ran my fingers through her blonde hair. "I know what it is like to lose someone close to you. One of my very close friends in the military was killed in combat. I am so sorry about you parents."

"Thank you." She hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Kelly, would you like to go to lunch with me?" I asked. There was nothing I wanted more to go with her. "And maybe if you have a good time we could go to some of these basketball games together." I smiled at her, praying she would say yes.

"I'd love to." She smiled and kissed my cheek before taking my hand.

Sometimes the best gift is being able to find someone who understands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it, I really hope you liked it. Especially you xTheCountryGirl. I really liked writing this pairing. I love Tommy, he's amazing. Anyways. . . Please drop a review and let me know what you think. I might be writing some more Christmas themed things now that I have a few weeks vacation. :) **

~Danie


End file.
